taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Getaway Car
"Getaway Car" is the seventh single from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, Reputation (2017). The song was serviced to Australian and New Zealand radio stations as the album's fifth and last single in both countries and seventh and last overall on September 6, 2018.New Single Alert! Taylor Swift's "Getaway Car" out today in Australia and New Zealand only. Reputation Stadium Tour coming to OZ on October 19th. Swift co-wrote and co-produced the track with Jack Antonoff. Writing Taylor released a clip of her working on the song with Jack Antonoff on DirecTV’s Taylor Swift NOW, as a part of the series “The Making of a Song” Critical reception The song was praised by critics. Rob Sheffield of Rolling Stone ranked "Getaway Car" as Swift's sixth best song.Taylor Swift's Songs: All Ranked by Rob Sheffield Zack Schonfeld of Newsweek called the song as an "excellent, radiant song" and claimed that the hook is "massive, in both catchiness and energy".Taylor Swift's "reputation" album Review Chart performance The song debut at number 9 on New Zealand Hot Single, and number 33 on Australian Digital Track. Live performances The song had its debut performance at the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona, on May 8, 2018, as the third to final song for the Reputation Stadium Tour.Here Are All the Songs Taylor Swift Played on the Opening Night of the Reputation Tour Lyrics 'Intro No, nothing good starts in a getaway car '1 It was the best of times, the worst of crimes I struck a match and blew your mind But I didn't mean it And you didn’t see it The ties were black, the lies were white In shades of grey in candlelight I wanted to leave him I needed a reason 'Pre-chorus X marks the spot where we fell apart He poisoned the well, I was lyin' to myself I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed We never had a shot, gunshot in the dark 'Chorus You were drivin' the getaway car We were flyin’, but we'd never get far Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car '2 It was the great escape, the prison break The light of freedom on my face But you weren't thinkin' And I was just drinkin’ Well, he was runnin’ after us, I was screamin', "go, go, go!" But with three of us, honey, it’s a sideshow And a circus ain't a love story And now we're both sorry (we're both sorry) 'Pre-chorus X marks the spot where we fell apart He poisoned the well, every man for himself I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed It hit you like a shotgun, shot to the heart 'Chorus You were drivin’ the getaway car We were flyin', but we'd never get far Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car 'Bridge We were jet-set, Bonnie and Clyde Until I switched to the other side To the other si-i-i-i-ide It's no surprise I turned you in 'Cause us traitors never win I'm in a getaway car I left you in a motel bar Put the money in a bag and I stole the keys That was the last time you ever saw me 'chorus Drivin' the getaway car We were flyin', but we never get far (don't pretend) Don't pretend it's such a mystery Think about the place where you first met me Ridin' in a getaway car There were sirens in the beat of your heart (should've known) I shoulda known I'd be the first to leave Think about the place where you first met me In a getaway car, oh-oh No, they never get far, oh-ahh No, nothing good starts in a getaway car 'Outro I was ridin' in a getaway car I was cryin' in a getaway car I was dyin' in a getaway car Said goodbye in a getaway car Ridin' in a getaway car I was cryin' in a getaway car I was dyin' in a getaway car Said goodbye in a getaway car Official audio References Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Jack Antonoff Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff